Lilith
Lilith is a recurring demon in the series. History Lilith was originally a storm demon known as "Lilitu" in ancient Mesopotamian myth around 3000 BC and she was thought to have been the cause of disease, illness, and death. She later appears as a nocturnal demon in Jewish lore. In Judaism, Lilith was the first wife of Adam, however she was cast out of the garden of Eden for her sinful ways. In this tale, she was the first to eat of the fruit of knowledge and wanted to be either equal to or greater than Adam. After she left the garden of Eden, she attempted to create her own garden and became the consort of many different demons, including the fallen angel Samael, and bore many succubi known as the Lilim. Meanwhile Adam grew lonely, and beseeched God to forgive Lilith and return her to Eden. God told Lilith that if she did not return, he would punish her by taking away her children. She refused, her children were taken, and since that day she has become a demoness at war with the sons and daughters of Adam, targeting children in specific. Another version of the story as told in the 'Midrash Abkier', is that after Cain's homicide brings death to the world, Adam separates from Eve and fasts for 130 years. When the demoness Lilith (also known as Pizna) saw his beauty, she instantly desired him, and took him by force by using his own sin against him. She bore him many demonic spirits known to be a plague to mankind. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Night Race, Boss (on Law and Neutral paths) *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Night Race, Boss *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Nocturne Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Night Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Night Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Night Race, Bonus Boss *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Pagan Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Pagan Order *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Devil Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Devil Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Devil Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Night Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Nether Class *Devil Survivor 2: Femme Race, Bonus Boss Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei Lilith is the true form of the young woman named Yuriko. ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... Lilith is the demon who rules the '''World of Envy.' She can only be fought only if Tamaki Uchida joined Yumi Shirakawa or Reiko Akanezawa. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Lilith is the highest level Night demon which can be obtained by evolving a Lilim or contracted in the upper levels of the Tower of Kagutsuchi. In the original version's Debug mode, there is a cutscene involving Lilith opening an optional dungeon near the Mantra HQ. This dungeon was dropped in favor of the Labyrinth of Amala. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' The NPC known as the Shadow Chaser is strongly hinted to be Lilith helping the player to unleash Beelzebub's full potential in the Lord of the Flies quest chain. After completing this quest, players gain the ability to fuse her as a special triple fusion of Vetala, Succubus, and Lilim. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Lilith appears as a random encounter enemy on Sector Horologium B4F and onwards. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' In Shin Megami Tensei IV, Lilith turns out to be the true identity of the Black Samurai, also known as Lady Yuriko. If Flynn sides with Walter, Lilith becomes an ally and is unlocked for fusion. If Flynn sides with Jonathan, however, she must be fought as a boss (and is not unlocked for fusion). On the Chaos route when Flynn regains access to the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado, she will appear briefly at the Monastery before disappearing. ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' Lilith appears as soldiers alongside the Divine in the battle against Satan in Amnesia's Eden, as well as aiding Beelzebub in Paranoia's Ahrqa. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Lilith appears in the third Room of Trials at the Corridor of Time. Defeating her is necessary to obtain the Copper Manji. ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. the Soulless Army'' '' ''Persona 3'' Lilith appears as the Persona of the Devil Arcana in Persona 3. Her fusion prerequisite requires the protagonist to complete Elizabeth's 48th request, which grants the protagonist a key item to fuse Lilith. Lilith's fusion prerequisite requires the protagonist to perform a Cross-Spread Fusion in the Velvet Room using Lilim, Vetala, Incubus, and Succubus. ''Persona 4'' A Devil Arcana persona that is specialized in the Electric Skills, Lilith can be obtained via Shuffle Time in Heaven. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Lilith makes her appearance once the party reaches the 3rd Layer of the Sun. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Lilith appears as a bonus boss on the 4th Day in the Original Wife event. She is seen at the 'Valgate in Osaka, having charmed several men controlling overleveled female demons and sending them to fight the player. Because the men are fighting under Lilith's mind control, the player has to defeat Lilith without defeating any of the charmed men. Lilith possesses a unique racial ability limited to this fight only: Temptation. At the start of a skirmish, Temptation activates and attempts to charm the opposing team. It always works against male team leaders (even with Null Curse), and has a moderate chance of success against anything else. Fully utilizing Null Curse on the team(s) attacking Lilith can protect against this while netting Extra Turns. Defeating Lilith earns the player the Spell Breaker title and the ability to fuse her in the Cathedral of Shadows. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Fire = Strong |Ice = Strong |Electricity = Drain |Wind = Strong |Expel = - |Curse = Strong |Almighty = - |Poison = - |Paralyze = - |Stone = - |Strain = - |Sleep = - |Charm = Null |Mute = - |Fear = - |Bomb = - |Rage = - |Skill1 = Charming Bolt |Skill2 = Mana Drain |Skill3 = Marin Karin |D-Skill1 = Samarecarm |D-Skill2 = Acid Breath |D-Skill3 = Mana Drain |Item1 = Night Snake |Item2 = Life Stone |Item3 = Chakra Drop |Password = zW7kYyWwNDcSd$yQ X0oSdBUKd8aW#0pu }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Boss |Fire=Resist |Ice=Resist |Elec= Drain |Force= Resist |Expel= Null |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= Null: Panic/Bind |Normalattack= 1 hit, 1 foe |Turnicon= 3 |Skill1=Maziodyne |Effect1= Heavy Electric attack, all enemies. |Skill2=Dream Needle |Effect2=Light Gun damage, 1 enemy. May inflict Sleep. |Skill3= Dekunda |Effect3= Cancels "-nda" spells' effects, all allies. |Skill4=Diarama |Effect4=Heals medium amounts of HP. 1 ally. |Skill5=Luster Candy |Effect5=Increase all stats for 2 turns. All allies. |Boss= - }} Summonable ally |Fire=Resist |Ice=Resist |Electricity=Drain |Force=Resist |Expel= - |Curse= Resist |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill1=Lullaby |Effect1= Chance of Sleep to all enemies |Cost1= 11 MP |Level1= Innate |Skill2=Spirit Drain |Effect2= Absorbs a small amount of MP from a single enemy |Cost2= 5 MP |Level2= Innate |Skill3=Charming Bolt |Effect3= Heavy Electric damage to all enemies with a chance of Panic |Cost3= 45 MP |Level3= Innate |Skill4=Samarecarm |Effect4=Revives with full HP |Cost4= 40 MP |Level4= 72 |Skill5=Invitation |Effect5=Summons/returns an ally demon and revives from KO |Cost5=45 MP |Level5=75 |Specialfusion= Lady Black Maria + Divine Cherub + Tyrant Asmodeus |Requiredquest= The True Paradise |Drop= }} ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''Original Wife'' Summonable Demon Gallery Trivia *The snake surrounding her body is a reference to Samael (the form some say he took in the book of Genesis), one of the consorts of Lilith. *Lilith's design from Shin Megami Tensei IV incorporates feathers and talons, alluding to the fact that her name can be translated as "night-owl" or "screech-owl". ** Lilith's Shin Megami Tensei IV design is also very similar to that of the new designs for the Seraphs, thematically tying them together similarly to the creation myth. Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Enemies Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Bosses Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons